Mi apoyo
by Mirruu
Summary: Sea lo que sea que esté sucediendo, Koala sabía perfectamente cómo llegar a él.


**Apoyo**

El mar parecía estar tranquilo en medio de la noche, un enorme barco se mantenía sobre las aguas y sus tripulantes descansaban después de un largo día de trabajo. Una figura femenina se movía silenciosamente en la oscuridad, delicados pies que iban en dirección al final del pequeño pasillo, y al llegar a su destino, alzó su mano y tocó levemente la puerta.

— Eres tú, ¿cierto?— Escuchó una voz masculina hablar desde el interior de la habitación. Lentamente la joven abrió la puerta para encontrarse con la figura del joven rubio quien leía un libro sentado en su cama.

—Sabo-kun—El rubio al escuchar su nombre levantó la mirada para encontrarse con la figura de la chica quien se asomaba desde la oscuridad del pasillo. — ¿Puedo pasar?

El joven sonrió— ¿Desde cuándo pides permiso para hacerlo? Siempre entras a mi habitación cuando te da la gana, ¿no es así, Koala?

La chica suspiró, no podía evitar comportarse de esta manera, estaba preocupada por él. Hace unas horas se despidió de su hermano menor Luffy, de quien había estado separado por doce largos años, y ahora que por fin se habían reencontrado, sus destinos tomaron rumbos diferentes nuevamente y Koala sabía lo mucho que al joven le había afectado la separación, ella lo conocía muy bien, más por el hecho de que desde entonces el rubio no había hablado con nadie al respecto.

La chica de cabello marrón entró a la habitación cerrando la puerta tras de sí y con pasos largos llegó hasta la cama del rubio subiendo las piernas y arrodillándose a su lado. Sus ojos se encontraron y de inmediato el joven supo el motivo del inusual comportamiento de la chica.

—Yo…

—No me digas que no pasa nada, Sabo-kun, porque sé que no es así.

—…

—Si no quieres hablar, lo entiendo, pero al menos permíteme hacerte compañía.

El joven sonrió de nuevo y acto seguido, se rodó un poco al lado de la cama para darle espacio a Koala, quien de inmediato se sentó en ese espacio libre a su lado, Sabo permaneció cubierto con las cálidas sábanas y al ver el pequeño pantalón de la pijama de koala, extendió parte de las sábanas para cubrirla del frío de la noche.

— ¿Sabes qué hora es, cierto?

—Lo sé.

—Y después de todo lo sucedido, estas cansada, ¿verdad?

—Estoy muerta del cansancio.

— ¿Aun así insistes en hacerme compañía?

—Claro que sí.

Sabo aún sonreía, conocía hasta donde podía llegar el nivel de terquedad de Koala, por lo que contradecirla ahora llevaría a armar discusiones en las cuales sabía perfectamente que él saldría perdedor. Sólo se limitó a mirarla un instante más, para luego tomar el libro que había descuidado en alguna parte de la cama y retomar la lectura.

—Has lo que quieras. —musitó el joven.

—Bien— Acto seguido, Koala recostó su cabeza en el hombro del rubio, acomodándose un poco más a su lado. Era frecuente que ambos estuvieran tan cerca, ya sea en momentos de tranquilidad, de apoyo, de discusiones y peleas tontas, pero ¿era algo normal dentro de los parámetros de la amistad? Sabo no sabía la respuesta a eso, lo que siempre supo es que nunca quiso alejarse, y si ella no era quien se acercaba, entonces lo hacía él.

En esto pensaba el chico cuando percibió ese aroma a miel característico de su cabello marrón, ese aroma que tanto le gustaba y siempre lograba percibir cuando estaban cerca, era algo que llegaba a relajarlo demasiado.

Koala se acomodó un poco más en su hombro sabiendo que el chico sólo le permitiría compañía, y si sólo sería eso, entonces tardaría un poco menos en su habitación, no vaya a ser que Dragon, Ivankov o cualquier otro tripulante se diera cuenta. Estos encuentros nocturnos continuos eran normales para ambos, pero por alguna razón que jamás acordaron, siempre lo mantuvieron en secreto.

Pasaron un poco menos de cinco minutos de silencio, Koala empezaba a sentir pesadez en sus parpados pero trataría en lo posible de mantenerse despierta, pues lo que menos quería era ser un cargo más para los hombros del rubio. Koala cerró fuertemente los parpados en un vago intento por soportar el sueño, pero sin éxito alguno, lentamente empezaba a quedarse dormida, fue entonces cuando la voz susurrante del joven la estremeció.

—Luffy… siempre fue el más impulsivo. — La chica abrió sus ojos de inmediato sintiendo algo en su pecho al escuchar tan cerca la profunda voz de Sabo, y sin moverse, reacomodó de nuevo su cabeza en su hombro, haciéndole saber que lo estaba escuchando atentamente. —Él siempre fue el más alegre, el más divertido, pero también el que más se esforzaba por alcanzarnos a Ace y a mí. Realmente nos preocupaba, aunque Ace no quería admitirlo.

El joven suspiró, acomodando su cabeza para ver el techo de la pequeña habitación, la débil luz de la lámpara a su lado sólo era suficiente para iluminarlos a los dos en la cama. El rubio sintió el contacto de la mano cálida de Koala sobre su brazo derecho, por lo que el chico bajó la mirada para encontrarse con la mano izquierda de la chica.

—Y aún te preocupa ¿cierto? Quieres correr a su lado y protegerlo ¿verdad? pero debes tener presente que él es fuerte, por lo que me has contado y por lo que vi en él… Luffy-kun es muy capaz tanto en fuerza como en voluntad.

Sabo respiró profundamente, él lo sabía muy bien, pero quería tener la seguridad de no estar confiándose o preocupándose demasiado, aun después de su despedida con Luffy, siguió sintiéndose como él no quería sentirse nunca más, pero ¿qué era exactamente ese sentimiento?

—No lo has perdido. —Fue entonces cuando esas palabras de la chica atravesaron su pecho, eso era exactamente lo que él temía, eso es exactamente lo que él sentía. Desde la muerte de Ace, esa sensación de pérdida lo atormentó demasiado y sólo hasta que visitó su tumba sintió que pudo sacar de él ese dolor. Su encuentro con Luffy saneó mucho en su corazón, pero después de despedirse de él y ver cómo ambos barcos tomaron rumbos distintos, parecía como si el vacío y el dolor se acumularan en su garganta nuevamente.

—Él está siguiendo su propio camino y su propia libertad, y si eso es lo que lo hace feliz y ser quien es, entonces debe ser suficiente para ti verlo de esa manera.

—…

—Así que deja esos pensamientos pesimistas que no son usuales en el necio de Sabo-kun. De verte así, entonces es cuando de verdad Luffy-kun te golpearía.

Sabo soltó una carcajada, no esperaba bromas dentro de sus palabras, pero así se entendían y él sabía perfectamente a donde iba Koala.

—Él puede hacerlo, después de todo, Luffy-kun será el rey de los piratas, ¿no?

Sabo cerró sus ojos y sonrió mientras movió su mano en busca de la mano de Koala y entrelazó sus dedos con los de ella. — ¿Cómo lo haces?

— ¿Qué cosa? ¿Sacarte una sonrisa? Digamos que tantos años de aventuras juntos, pagando por tus imprudencias, discutiendo contigo y saliendo ganadores o perdedores, algo tenía que aprender de ti, ¿no? Si se trata de animar, tú eres quien mejor lo hace.

El rubio sintió calidez en su pecho, su sonrisa creció y apretó un poco más la mano de Koala, sabía que siempre podía contar con ella, es solo que algunas veces necesitaba recordarlo.

—Gracias…

—Tonto—La chica lo miró y le sonrió— No quiero que trasnoches pensando cosas que sólo te llevarán al cansancio. Mañana te quiero ver al cien por ciento, así que debes descansar. —Acto seguido, Koala se acercó para besar la mejilla del rubio, algo que no suele hacer la chica, sin embrago ambos sintieron que la ocasión lo ameritaba, y soltando su mano, se levantó de la cama y caminó unos pasos.

— ¿Ya te vas?

Koala se detuvo en medio de la habitación—No me querías aquí en primer lugar, ¿y ahora me ruegas que me quede?—Dramatizó la chica.

El rubio rió nuevamente mientras se levantaba de la cama—Nunca dije que no te quería aquí, y tampoco te estoy rogando.

—Oh, ¿me vas a acompañar a la puerta? Qué amable Sabo-kun.

—Déjate de bromas, te llevaré hasta tu habitación, ¿Sabes qué hora es?

— ¿Y si alguien nos ve? Es más fácil decir que sólo estaba en el baño si voy sola.

El joven caminó con lentitud hasta quedar peligrosamente cerca a la chica— ¿Y por qué nos escondemos exactamente?

La Chica se quedó muda, las acciones del chico hacían que sus sencillas palabras tuvieran un sentido al que no quería llegar, no por el momento.

—Yo… Yo so… solo decía que… ¡Ay, mira la hora! Me voy, es tardísimo ¿verdad? ¡Que descanses Sabo-kun!

Acto seguido, la chica salió rápidamente de la habitación, dejando a un sonriente y más tranquilo Sabo. En las reuniones nocturnas siempre se habían comunicado más profundamente, se habían divertido hablando, discutiendo, jugando, apostando, compartiendo sus historias, sus sueños, siempre sacaban lo mejor uno del otro, pero esta noche fue distinta.

Y él se encargaría de que ahora en adelante sean mucho más interesantes.

**N/A: Estoy tan encantada con este par, podría escribir mucho más sobre ellos. Espero les haya gustado. Halagos, críticas o tomatazos, por favor háganmelo saber. ¡Gracias por leer!**


End file.
